GigglerCats Wiki:Gatherings
Gatherings are the IRC meetings for GigglerCats Wiki. They are held occasionally, and help the evil bastards and bitches users of GigglerCats Wiki discuss the wiki in general. The meetings are held in our very own IRC channel. Clients When getting on the channel, the clients below will allow access to our channel, #wikia-gigglercats: Wikia gateway #First, visit irc.wikia.com. #Select a nick and put it into the box entitled "Nick". Preferably, this should be your username. #Select #wikia-gigglercats from the list of channels. #Select join. Qwebirc #http://webchat.freenode.net/ #Enter your username into the "nickname" box. #Enter #wikia-gigglercats as the channel. #Select connect. #*You can also identify my checking in the "Auth to services" and type your nickname again in the Username box and your password in it's respective box. #*For instant connection click http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-gigglercats Java #http://java.freenode.net/ #Enter your username into the "nickname" box. #Enter #wikia-gigglercats as the channel. #Select join. Windows *mIRC is the classic Windows IRC client. The main drawbacks of mIRC are the fact that it's not free and that the configuration options are more extensive than a lot of users are used to. (Only partial UTF-8 support—see below) *Pidgin is a multi-client with AIM, yahoo, gmail and IRC. Also avalible portable. *Trillian handles IRC. It's a little complicated to set up, but if you don't want to use the very easy CGI:IRC linked by Angela, then Trillian is a handy program to have anyway for the other things it does. (No UTF-8 support) *Miranda IM - a multi-client, like Trillian, but rather minimalist and open source. (UTF-8 support requires patching) Linux *Pidgin is a multi-client that comes preinstalled with Ubuntu, Fedora and several other Linux distributions. *Kopete is a multi-client, the KDE counterpart of Gaim. *Konversation is a KDE application with interface similar to X-Chat; it is an IRC-only client. *Irssi is an IRC client written in the C programming language. Mac *Adium is a multi-client that uses the libpurple, the Pidgin core. *Snak handles IRC rather nicely, and is one of the few Mac-only clients that still work flawlessly. Crossplatform *Opera web browser has a built-in IRC client. *ChatZilla is an extension for the Mozilla Firefox web browser. *JWChat - had some script errors in Firefox, but clicked "Stop script" and it worked fine after that. *X-Chat is perhaps the most well-known IRC client for Linux, included into nearly every distribution, which has recently grown in popularity on Windows as well. Note that the official Windows version (as opposed to Linux) is shareware, but unofficial free Windows builds are available, for example, here. Rules Mostly, you just need to follow the original rules on the IRC page, but there are some extra rules during meetings: #Stay on-topic. Don't chat about just anything until the admins declare the meeting officially over. #If you're banned from the channel during a meeting, you'll likely be unbanned when the meeting ends. #Wait you're turn to speak. If someone's discussing something on the agenda, you can wait until they say they're done. #If you have something not on the agenda to discuss during the meeting, wait until the end to present it. Upcoming Meeting :Date: Date not yet set. :Time: Time not yet set. Agenda 1. Friends We will be talking about how getting users and how sometimes friends aren't always the best for a Wiki. Proposed by BSD 2. Articles We'll be talking about enforcing the format of the articles. Proposed by BSD 3. Style We'll be discussing the welcome template. Proposed by BSD 4. Membership We'll be discussing users editing on the wiki and the rules of editing. Proposed by BSD 5. Questions and Remarks This will be the time for any questions or remarks. If you'd like to add your own agenda, please know that you must have at least 20 edits to the wiki (rule passes for sysops). If you don't meet this requirement, you can always add your agenda in at the end of the meeting. Attendants I Can Make It! Love Meh, StarClan! Most likely, I'll make it considering I will be creating the date for the Gathering. I will also have me or Antonio lead the gathering and do the logging. --BSDSpeak to me already. 20:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Can't Make It (Sign Here for Death By StarClan) Past Gatherings *August 7th, 2009 (summary | log)